Darkky
Darkky was formerly Lupisvulpes's retired fursona. He was given to a close friend of hers, LucidNaturae, after Lupis no longer desired to own any of the old Darkkys. Appearance Darkky is a brown canine of an unknown breed, but resembles a mixture of a coyote, and wild dog. He has a lighter underbelly, a darker colored nose, and darker inner ears. He has stitches on his top muzzle and on his mid-body. He also has two patches on his body, a white one on his tail tip, and a tan one on his left knee. Some accessories that he is occasionally seen with include two purple ear piercings, a flower crown, and a white-and-brown parka. Biography Audience Darkky was supposedly the cause for all the problems in the world of End. He was born in the desert, where he killed X by throwing him into a well. The reason for this is unknown. During the events of Audience, Darkky was assumed to be kept in the Flower Prison, as seen in the intro. Darkky is a wanted criminal in the Quasar Kingdom. This is due to the fact that in the original concepts of Oxy's Story, King Oxy was kidnapped by three guards, and somehow turned into a Darkky. This was later changed. Unlike his old version, present-day Darkky has no known family aside from the "selves" he created. Imaginary Mind Darkky wasn't really "born," more so just spawned into the world as a young pup amidst the dust and wind of Ever. He was found by Pandora, who raised him as her own, though he was certainly much different from her. After getting severely injured, Pandora patched him up with magical stitches, which ended up causing a domino effect of unintentional problems. Darkky grew up in a dying world with little resources, and often even more seldom friendly faces. He is extremely reserved and quiet, preferring to avoid conflict, though he will absolutely fight when need be. Because he was raised in the desert, he has a fairly strong disliking towards the dusty, sandy parts of Ever. The Alternate Darkkys Darkky suffers a strange condition in which he will accidentally create 'selves' when he is influenced by strong emotion or is scared and needs someone to protect him. However, some Darkkys do not necessarily have to be made when Darkky feels strong emotions. All, Sad Blue Rabbit, and the old version of King Oxy were never originally Darkkys and were all cursed to become one for different reasons. LucidNaturae, the current owner of Darkky, mentioned that all Darkkys who are no longer owned by herself are not deemed "canon", as they will obviously not be used in any stories, projects, or animations created by herself. There may have also been several Darkkys that were never revealed, or forgotten, due to the fact that many Darkkys never received reference sheets. The Alternate Darkkys are often referred to as "Darkkies" or "Duplicates." Trivia *Darkky was originally named "Dark". Darky was a nickname, which later lead to his modern name, "Darkky". Dark later went on to be his own character. *Powermad was the first known alternate 'self'. *In an old concept, Darkky had Schizophrenia. Out of respect for those who suffer the disorder (along with other reasons), this was later removed, and this video that went along with it. *Strangely, despite being male, he has a few female counterparts. *He used to be a dark shade of brown with darker brown hair. In a much older concept, he also used to be dark gray with black hair. *Most of his other 'selves' in old art used to be aggressive or villians. *He was created by Stepswitcher. Gallery Darkky Flower Prison.gif|Darkky in the Audience intro, and in his Flower Prison Darkky s official ref by lupisvulpes-d7x718d.gif|Darkky's 2014 reference. Darkkys gif.gif|The 'original' band of Darkkies. Old bike by lupisvulpes-d7bev82.png|A wallpaper of Darkky. ezgif-318574700.gif|Darkky's Audience cameo. Tumblr_n85wlsTUos1siz4qdo1_1280.png|A poster of Darkky, captioned "Wanted, Dead or Alive". 12798849 1809030679324442 5206659870495029021 n by stars made of metal-dapemmn.jpg|Darkky's old design with other characters voiced by Chaoticcanineculture tumblr_mxkpuc90Hk1siz4qdo1_400.png tumblr_n3wk3sQmcJ1siz4qdo1_1280.jpg 2418618_JsoaI6VrEsPGcUJ.png darkky reupload.png|A version of Darkky with black hair and darker fur. tumblr_n3bvz7WRFW1siz4qdo1_1280.gif|An unfinished gif of Darkky from the "Pure Imagination" MAP part. ezgif-462394093.gif|A gif of Darkky backing away in fear. 12258860 t3XRGFDcn19ujgP.png|Chained with Pre FB IMG 1555068534790.jpg FB_IMG_1555068746988.jpg FB_IMG_1555068666129.jpg FB_IMG_1555068564575.jpg FB_IMG_1555068556664.jpg FB_IMG_1555068494421.jpg FB_IMG_1555068486846.jpg FB_IMG_1555068482876.jpg FB_IMG_1555068460955.jpg FB_IMG_1555068491543.jpg Darky.JPG.jpg Screenshot_20190412-164339.jpg|Old/very first design Meritferret_icon.png FB_IMG_1556208478807.jpg|Befriended All Screenshot_20190506-164539.jpg Screenshot_20190506-164603.jpg Screenshot_20190506-164642.jpg 14208458_Ilt85nH305VhxlU.png Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:Audience Category:Imaginary Mind Category:Sonas Category:TBaW Category:Guest Designed Category:Male Category:Prisoner Category:Protagonist Category:Cursed